heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Someday Our Princess Will Come
As times are changing, so are a great deal of tropes. Usually it's the damsels in distress who need rescuing from the hero, but nowadays, there are also moments in a story where it's the heroine who saves the hero or a male character. In other words, Someday Our Princess Will Come''. ''This usually happens when it comes to: * Protecting the hero from an enemy * Saving him from a disaster or meeting his doom. * Overcoming stereotypes This can lead to the heroine's bond with the hero, saving the day, and/or the character becoming stronger as the story progresses. Although there are stories where girls save guys, it's not limited to men, as there are also those moments where the heroine saves a female (or the other way around). Noteworthy Examples Movies * Giselle rescues Robert Philips from Queen Narissa and from falling to his death. * Just as Quaritch is about to slit Jake's throat, Neytiri comes to his rescue and brings down the wicked soldier. * Blue attacks the Indoraptor to rescue Owen Grady and Maisie Lockwood, impaling the monster on a triceratops skull. * Princess Atta comes to Flik's rescue, pulling him out of Hopper's grasp. * Esmeralda stands up for Quasimodo after Judge Claude Frollo allows him to be publicly humiliated by the people of Paris, and she even rescues Captain Phoebus from drowning after Frollo's men shoot arrows at him for defying the evil judge's orders. * Queen Elinor comes to Merida's rescue when Mor'du attacks. * Princess Leia Organa saves Luke Skywalker from falling under Cloud City after losing his fight with Darth Vader and later saves Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt while disguising herself as a bounty hunter. * Rey rescues Finn from becoming Rathtar food by slamming a metal door on the monster's tentacles. * Pocahontas saves Captain John Smith from being executed by her father Chief Powhatan, and in doing so, she stops a war between her tribe and the English settlers. * Ariel comes to Prince Eric's rescue when his ship explodes and saves him from drowning. * Mulan saves Shang from being buried in an avalanche, leading him to trust her, and she even saves all of China from the invading Hun army. * Kira saves Jen from being attacked by the Garthim, leading them to escape. * Joy and Sadness save Bing Bong from being imprisoned in the subconscious. * Vanellope Von Schweetz and the Disney Princesses save Wreck-It Ralph from falling to his death. * As Hiccup and Grimmel the Grisly fall to their combined deaths, the Light Fury (having saved Toothless from a similar fate moments prior) unexpectedly returns and grabs Hiccup and brings him to safety while Grimmel hits the water and dies instead. * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen comes to Peter Parker and Miles Morales' rescue from Doc Ock. * Jane comes to Peter Pan's rescue from walking the plank by untying him from the anchor. * Jane Porter comes to Kala's rescue by knocking down Clayton's thugs and freeing her from the cage with Tarzan's help. * Pepita comes to Miguel's rescue after he's thrown off the building by Ernesto de la Cruz. * Rose Dewitt Bukatter rescues Jack Dawson after he's been handcuffed to the ship's lower decks by Cal Hockley. * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rescue Prince Phillip from Maleficent's dungeon, and they even equip him with a magic sword and shield so he can rescue Princess Aurora. * The Blue Fairy rescues Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket from Stromboli's bird cage. * Kayley saves an injured Garrett from Ruber, his men and the griffin by using the moving tree's hand to trap them. Later, she comes to King Arthur's rescue by swinging a large wooden beam into Ruber and sending him through the window. Video Games TV * Eleven saves Mike and Dustin from being killed by bullies, Troy and James. Books * After Zoe Zimmer falls into a lake, Ms. Marvel comes to her rescue, leading to the mean girl's redemption. Anime/Manga * Misty saves Ash after he falls into a frozen water in Pokemon the Movie 2000 * Kiki saves Tombo from falling to his death after a blimp he's on crashes into a bell tower. * Iris saves Ash Ketchum's life * May saves Misty's from falling to her death in "The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon" * Misty saves a little girl named Mahri from the whirlpool Quotes Gallery Images Eric saved from Drowning by Ariel.jpg|Ariel rescuing Prince Eric from drowning. Queen Elinor protecting Merida from Mor'du.png|Queen Elinor fighting Mor'du to rescue Merida. Jane knocking out Clayton's thugs.png|Jane Porter knocking down Clayton's thugs to save Kala. mulan saving shang.png|Mulan saving Shang from being buried in an avalanche. gwen to the rescue.png|Gwen Stacy rescuing Miles Morales and Spider-Man from Doc Ock. blue to the rescue.png|Blue attacking the Indoraptor to rescue Owen Grady and Maisie Lockwood. pepita saving miguel.png|Pepita swooping up Miguel Rivera after Ernesto de la Cruz throws him off the roof. charlie saving bumblebee.png|Charlie Watson diving into the water to save Bumblebee. rey saving finn.png|Rey saving Finn from a rathtar by slamming an iron door on its tentacles. jane saving peter.png|Jane rescuing Peter Pan from Captain Hook. neytiri saving jake.png|Neytiri shooting Quaritch to save Jake Sully. Princesses to the rescue.png|The Disney Princesses banding together to save Wreck-It Ralph from falling to his death. Yi saving Everest.png|Yi saving Everest from Dr. Zara and her goons. Kiki saving Tombo.png|Kiki saving Tombo from falling to his death. Kayley saving Garrett.jpg|Kayley saving Garrett after Ruber and his men wound him. Giselle saving Robert.png|Giselle saving Robert from Queen Narissa. Kayley saving King Arthur.jpg|Kayley saving King Arthur from Ruber. San saving Ashitaka.png|San saving Ashitaka after the latter is wounded. Wonder Woman saving Steve Trevor.png|Wonder Woman saving Steve Trevor from drowning when his plane crashes. Videos Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|The Light Fury saving Hiccup from falling to his death while Grimmel the Grisly hits the water and dies instead. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Indoraptor vs. Blue Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Blue attacking the Indoraptor to rescue Owen Grady and Maisie Lockwood. The princesses save Ralph! - Ralph Breaks The Internet Scene (HD)|The Disney Princesses banding together to save Wreck-It Ralph from falling to his death. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Justice Scenario